The Ex-Conqueror Diaries
by DigiConjurer
Summary: And so we charge on, unafraid of death no longer. For our fates are now in our hands...
1. Ken: Day 342Episode 23

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 342

Episode 23: Genesis of Evil

Dear Diary,

My heart... I have found it again. Yet, I have a long way ago to redemption. Memories of Sam keep coming to me, as I returned to the digital world to find Wormmon. At Primary Village, the newly hatched digimon attacked me with words. One of them used cliches for some reason or another. After, I declared to change things and a good memory appeared to me, showing some weird boy in a golf t-shirt with Wormmon and I. I understand the truth now and Wormmon digi-egg appeared. Now, I have to redeem myself in the eyes of the digidestined. As Leafmon and I headed back, I swear that BlackGatomon from before was watching...

(minus symbol)

Notes: A little bit late, but I'm back! Unlike Diary of a Conqueror, this time the focus will instead be on TK and Ken. I'm mostly doing this to give a different perspective on things or the second half of 02. Were on the "B" timeline, but I'm going to not label it that way. We're only dealing with one timeline this time!


	2. TK: Day 342Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 342:TK

Episode 24: If I had a tail hammer

Dear Diary,

Today, we started work on "Primary Village". That's what we're calling it, for whatever reason. I laugh in my head about the damage of the town. I could have easily caused many times more damage than what Ken caused here. Sadly, I have to keep a low profile. You know, so my cover isn't blown and I can secretly be evil when nobody is looking at all!


	3. Ken: Day 343Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 343

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

During the night, some mysterious woman appeared in my room. I tried to reason with her, but she disappeared. Today, I was able to digivolve Wormmon to his champion form, Stingmon. Afterwards, we beat the crud out of some control spires.

-Ken


	4. TK: Day 343Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 343: TK

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

Work on this wretched town continued for some reason. I personally wanted to burn it down, but I kept my mouth shut. If they find out the truth, who knows what they'll do to me...

-TK


	5. Ken: Day 344Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 344: Ken

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. I started my day destroying Control Spires with Stingmon. After missing the Control Spire entirely, we found an "abandoned base" and headed towards it. Turns out, the base wasn't abandoned and the inhabitants weren't happy to see me. They almost roasted me alive, but some cosplayer dressed as a pseudo-magical girl. We then had tea with tea. Why? Because tea makes all arguments irrelevant. Afterwards she gave me some directions to some village and Stingmon and I kicked some ass!

-Ken


	6. TK: Day 344Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 344: TK

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

I feel like the gods are for some reason rewarding me. Everybody hates Davis and they still think Ken is evil also. Now somebody just needs to take Davis away and then I can take control! Weirdly, somebody has predicted this and made a fanfic out of it. I believe it's called DA03? Because of this, I plan to sue his ass!


	7. Ken: Day 345

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 345: Ken

Dear Diary,

Today, I attempted to find my files on my computer. I realize that this search was fruitless, but I wanted to make sure! For some reason, all I found was a very grainy sex tape someone recorded.

-Ken


	8. TK: Day 345

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 345: TK

Dear Diary,

After School, I was mugged. Mugged by some chick dressed in a black cloak. She didn't steal anything, but told me to drop my suit. That means, The Author is actually afraid of me!

-TK


	9. Ken: Day 346Episode 25

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 346: Ken

Episode 25: Spirit Needle

Dear Diary,

Today, I helped the other heroes out. Somehow, a Golemon had overpowered the five of them. With Stingmon's eventual help, Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon and the two of them kicked the Golemon's ass!

-Ken


	10. TK: Day 346Episode 25

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 346: TK

Episode 25: Spirit Needle

Dear Diary,

Let's see. We build a bridge, It gets broken. We then have to stop a Golemon from breaking a dam. For some reason, Davis called Ken to help us. Eventually, we defeated Golemon and Hawkmon now can digivolve to champion. Personally, Arukenimon, Mummymon! Go on and kill them!


	11. Ken: Day 347Episode 26

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 347: Ken

Episode 26: United we Stand

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. I met up with Davis. He asked if I wanted to join the other heroes. I told him no for now. In his eyes, I have been redeemed. I wish I could say that for the others.

-Ken


	12. TK: Day 347Episode 26

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 347: TK

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

I found my room ransacked today. Weirdly, there was black fur covering just about everything. Thankfully, she didn't steal anything...


	13. Ken: Day 348Episode 26 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

Today, I got a call from some guy named Izzy. He was calling for me, but Wormmon answered for me. Mostly because, some woman who's name I knew and promptly forgot was interrogating me.

-Ken


	14. TK: Day 348Episode 26 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

I had a webchat with Hikari. It had been too long since I had last seen her. Probably been about 3 or 4 cycles. Afterwards, I headed off to meet up with Davis &amp; the other morons I have to work with...


	15. Ken: Day 348Episode 26 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

I reluctantly joined the other heroes. Well after having a short tea party on the way there with the girl who saved me a few days before. After getting there, Wormmon then digivolved to Stingmon and Davis convinced us to somehow activate a new power called fusion. I have my suspicions he knows a lot more than he's letting on...

-Ken


	16. TK: Day 348Episode 26 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

She has returned. I thought I had seen the last of all those cycles ago. And now, she is watching us. I was fool, believing she would stay quiet for forever. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get rid of her, and continue this cycle...


	17. Ken: Day 348Episode 27 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode 27:

Dear Diary,

We headed into my former base and searched for the disturbance. Inside, we reached the middle of the place and I inserted the Crest of Kindness into the device. That did something or other, but didn't stop the darkness reactor. At that moment, Palidramon swooped in and disposes of it. After he unfused, Leafmon and I headed back to the still ongoing tea party...

-Ken


	18. TK: Day 348Episode 27 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 27: Fusion Confusion

Dear Diary,

For now, my fears have subsided. Palidramon destroyed the darkness reactor and everything is all right. Afterwards, I silently followed Ken and Wormmon. I should have known. They were visiting with Scorceressmon, which meant they were oblivious to their eventual faith.

Death or Forced Partnership with no end...

-TK


	19. Ken: Day 348Episode 27 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode: Fusion Confusion

Dear Diary,

All I did today was take down some more control spires with the help of my tea partyin' friend. For some reason, the others decided not to come...

-Ken


	20. TK: Day 348Episode 27 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 27: Fusion Confusion

Dear Diary,

It was hilarious to watch Izzy blab about fusion digivolution. It first originated in the 6th cycle, due to Taiki Kudo ability to find common links between the digimon in his army and realized how to use it to his advantage. However, after the 7th cycle, any information on Fusion was immediately taken away except for a select few digimon...

-TK


	21. Ken: Day 348Episode 28 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

We destroyed more control spires today. After doing so, we got a message about a peace treaty. So we must obviously head that way!

-Ken


	22. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 29: The Insect Master Trap

Dear Diary,

These people are idiots.


	23. Ken: Day 349Episode 28 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

Suprise! It was a trap. Now, Stingmon and Digmon are against us! Now we're running for our lives!

-Ken


	24. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

Why do you people still read this? We all know the sequel is never going to be better than the first!

-TK


	25. Ken: Day 349Episode 28 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

We got caught in the trap. And now we're going to get eaten alive!

-Ken


	26. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

Somehow, I still haven't been eaten by these bugs. Thankfully, Ken is captured and Yolei and "Kari" are trying to find something to counteract the flute. Personally, I want the flute.

-TK


	27. Ken: Day 349Episode 29 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 29: Arukenimon's Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

Davis complained about the internet and we tried to escape this tangled web!

-Ken


	28. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: Arukenimon's Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

You've have all been deceived. Soon, this cycle will end. Already, two other cycles have begun. The first, isn't that big of a deal. The second, split in two and filled partially with something you like. But in order to get there, you need to know where to go...

-TK


	29. Ken: Day 349Episode 29 pt 5

(A/N: Happy Thanksgiving and Chapter 14 of DA03 should be out by at least Saturday)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 29: Arukenimon's Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

Yolei and Kari finally figure out the anidote to the flute and we escaped. Hopefully, we can finally catch a break...

-Ken


	30. TK: Day 349Episode 29 pt 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: Arukenimon's Twisted Web

Dear Diary,

We're finally finished with this place! Also, it took the Author of this way too long to get me.

-TK


	31. Ken: Day 350Episode 30 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 350: Ken

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero

Dear Diary,

I have found my diary on the internet. I then complained about it, hopefully someone cares.

-Ken


	32. TK: Day 350Episode 30 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 350: TK

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero

Dear Diary,

I chatted with Hikari. Are secret army is growing...

-TK


	33. Ken: Day 350Episode 30 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't digimon.

Day 350: Ken

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero

Dear Diary,

I helped the other heroes against Arukenimon's latest creation, BlackWarGreymon. We attempted to fight him, but failed. Also, Cody doesn't really care for me. Oh well. He'll warm up to my presence...

-Ken


	34. TK: Day 350Episode 30 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 350: TK

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti Hero

Dear Diary,

DA03 is now over, and already a sequel is announced. Are you f****** kidding me?!

-TK


	35. Ken: Day 351

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 351: Ken

Dear Diary,

I looked for my diary on the internet today. Some guy has it now on some site called A03 along with some supposed letter about me talking about copy cats. I attempted to contact him, but my email didn't send...

-Ken


	36. TK: Day 351

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 351: TK

Dear Diary,

I have tracked down the guy who placed my diary on the internet. Sadly, I was whacked over the head and launched back with a baseball bat, sadly.

-TK


	37. Ken: Day 352Episode 31

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 352: Ken

Episode 31: Opposites Attract

Dear Diary,

I ran into Kari and Yolei and their partners. They were looking for a tail ring, and I reluctantly helped. That somehow led into the dark ocean, for Kari and I. The two of us were deeply disturbed by what we saw. Kari, more so than I. We eventually escaped and found out Arukenimon had sent a Blossomon after us. After some slapping from Yolei, Kari snapped out of it and the two created Silphymon. Hopefully, we don't have to go back there anytime soon...

-Ken


	38. TK: Day 352Episode 31

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 352: TK

Episode 31: Opposites Attract

Dear Diary,

I declare this day, Toei-Is-Clueless day! Why?

You really haven't looked at the latest poster, have you?


	39. Ken: Day 353

(A/N: If we reach 2500 views by Christmas, you'll find a Christmas surprise...)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 353: Ken

Dear Diary,

I reluctantly helped destroy more control spires with everyone else. My friend watched from afar with a small bag of popcorn. Why she was watching, I don't know...

-Ken


	40. TK: Day 353

Disclaimer: I don't digimon.

Day 353: TK

Dear Diary,

I had a webchat with Hikari. It's a rare treat, but it helps. Just a little longer, and I get some time with her...

-TK


	41. Ken: Day 354Episode 33 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: Ken

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

Yolei dropped Poyomon off for now. She heading to Kyoto with her class, and things would have been easier without the digimon... somehow.

-Ken


	42. TK: Day 354Episode 33 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: TK

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

Today, I destroyed more control spires and did not go to Kyoto. Also, why are two of Mimi's former classmates in Yolei's class? Third, why am I caring?!

-TK


	43. Ken: Day 354Episode 33 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: Ken

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

I brought Yolei Poyomon and helped her fight off some digimon. BlackWarGreymon destroyed one of those "Destiny Stones", somehow deteriorating the digital world... somehow.

-Ken


	44. TK: Day 354Episode 33 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: TK

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

I slept for the rest of the day, thinking evil thoughts. Maybe, I'll get an eventual chance.

-TK


	45. Ken: Day 360Episode 34

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 360: Ken

Episode 34: Destiny in Doubt

Dear Diary,

We fought BlackWarGreymon again. At least this time, we almost won. TK went suddenly cold and somehow Patamon digivolved to MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon used something called "The Gate of Destiny", almost sucking BlackWarGreymon in. Sadly, BlackWarGreymon broke the destiny stone just as he was about to be sucked in. For some reason, we saw some weird creature...

-Ken


	46. TK: Day 360Episode 34

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 360: TK

Episode 34: Destiny In Doubt

Dear Diary,

We lost, but we won...

-TK


	47. Ken: Day 363Episode 35 pt 1

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 363: Ken

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

BlackWarGreymon beat us to the punch one again. I'm getting tired of this, thank you very much!

-Ken


	48. TK: Day 363Episode 35 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 363: TK

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

The gods are pissed.

-TK


	49. Ken: Day 365Episode 35 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 365: Ken

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

It's been one year since this all started. It's funny. We are technically in the same situation we're in now as we were when we started.

Cody and TK DNA digivolved Ankylomon and Angemon into Shakkoumon. Sadly, that wasn't enough to kill BlackWarGreymon.

-Ken


	50. TK: Day 365Episode 35 pt 2

(A/N: Your Christmas Suprise is almost ready. The 25th is going to be a fun day...)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 365: TK

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

While I am the villain, this is getting boring. Can by some great force let us win some time soon!

-TK


	51. Ken: Day 395Episode 36

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 395: Ken

Episode 36: Stone Soup

Dear Diary,

A month has passed since my last entry. We've been most destroying Control Spires. Because of that, we headed to a restaurant headed by a Digitamamon. However the restaurant's secret was revealed. It was the last destiny stone. We defended it, but BlackWarGreymon destroyed it. However, some weird dragon thing appeared...

-Ken


	52. TK: Day 395Episode 36

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 395: TK

Episode 36: Stone Soup

Dear Diary,

No, not the matzo balls!

-TK


	53. Ken: Day 395Episode 37

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 395: Ken

Episode 37: Kyoto Dragon

Dear Diary,

Some dragon calling himself Azulongmon then appeared. He explained a whole bunch of stuff and fixed the problem. He also claimed I trapped him. Who knows at this point?

-Ken


	54. TK: Day 395Episode 37

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 395: TK

Episode 37: Kyoto Dragon

Dear Diary,

Azulongmon explained stuff I already knew, mostly because I helped trap him.

-TK


	55. Ken: Day 443

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 443: Ken

Dear Diary,

It has been a grind. We have been destroying control spires for who knows how long. It's seems that someone has upgraded them to appear out of nowhere at will...

-Ken


	56. TK: Day 443

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 443: TK

Dear Diary,

I found some guy dressed in a hoodie. I threw Patamon at him, doing him in.

-TK


	57. Ken: Day 445Episode 38 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

Davis spoiled the surprise. At least were getting there...

-Ken


	58. TK: Day 445Episode 38 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 445: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

I got rid of the corpse. Somehow, nobody noticed or cared...

-TK


	59. Ken: Day 446Episode 38 pt 2

(A/N: Suprise! The goal was finally reached)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

We gathered the digimon, somehow. We even got Palmon to America. Hopefully, I'm no longer seen as some evil dude.

-Ken


	60. TK: Day 446Episode 38 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

I pretended to help. Mostly, due to me not caring. Hopefully, they won't notice at all.

-TK


	61. Ken: Day 446Episode 38 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

For some reason, Davis suggested strip poker. I don't think he realized what he had said. However, the party was immediately cut short due to a call from Tai. So we headed in that direction, ready to help.

-Ken


	62. TK: Day 446Episode 38 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

The party was boring. Even I don't know how the strip poke line originated.

-TK


	63. Ken: Day 446Episode 38 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

We eventually got to the concert hall and kicked the digmon's asses! That and we destroyed the control spire there.

-Ken


	64. TK: Day 446Episode 38 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

It's finally over. Thank god. I can't stand an another minute with all of them!

-TK


	65. Ken: Day 447Episode 39

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 39: Dramon Power

Dear Diary,

Arukenimon and Mummymon began their attack. Thankfully, Davis came to the rescue to help. We did get overpowered at one point, but Palidramon digivolved into Imperialdramon and we kicked their henchdigimon asses! Now, we now must head off and defeat the rest of them!


	66. TK: Day 447Episode 39

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 39: Dramon Power

Dear Diary,

Can I please have a gun? That way, every time Gennai appears, I can shoot him. Then things will be less of a snooze fest.

-TK


	67. Ken: Day 447Episode 40-42

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 40-42: Digimon World Tour

Dear Diary,

We dropped everyone off, Matt and I heading to mexico. We met Gennai's Mexican counterpart, who snuck us into a temple where Rosa awaited us. She did trash Wormmon a tiny bit, but we saved the day.

-Ken


	68. TK: Day 447Episode 40-42

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 40-42: Digital World Tour

Dear Diary,

France was all right. Personally, I wanted to kill Tai and I wanted to be in America. That way, I can visit Hikari.

-TK


	69. Ken: Day 447Episode 43

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 43: Invasion of the Daemon Corps

Dear Diary,

We got back, finding out kids have disappeared. Then LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon appeared. We brought Imperialdramon back, to no effect. We then gave our power to him, causing him to transform into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! SkullSatanmon was quickly and swiftly taken out.

-Ken


	70. TK: Day 447Episode 43

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 43: Invasion of the Daemon Corps

Dear Diary,

Just when I thought "she" was gone, her partner appears. Seriously, can you please just leave me the f*** alone!

-TK


	71. Ken: Day 447Episode 44

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 44: Dark Sun, Dark Spore

Dear Diary,

I met him. The man behind this all. He is repeating what he did to me to other children. We had to kill MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon. Now, some demon thing has appeared...

-Ken


	72. TK: Day 447Episode 44

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 44: Dark Sun, Dark Spore

Dear Diary,

We did it. And yet, it doesn't matter. She will soon return...

-TK


	73. Ken: Day 447Episode 45

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 45: The Dark Gate

Dear Diary,

We tried. Daemon was too powerful for us. So, I did the only thing that could be done. I sent him back to the place that started all of this...

-Ken


	74. TK: Day 447Episode 45

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 45: The Dark Gate

Dear Diary,

I know the truth now. It will not matter what I write down upon here. I will eventually die and not come back...

-TK


	75. Ken: Day 447Episode 46 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

Okiawa got away. Now, we need to warn the formerly kidnapped children's parents.

-Ken


	76. TK: Day 447Episode 46 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

I had a short chat with Hikari. We made some arrangements and we said our goodbyes. The end is coming, and who knows who will fall...

-TK


	77. Ken: Day 448Episode 46 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 448: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

It was hilarious. These parents can't be human beings. They suspect nothing, refusing to listen to us.

-Ken


	78. TK: Day 448Episode 46 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 448: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

I sent a letter to this "Dear Internet" place. Hopefully, that gets some support.

-TK


	79. Ken: Day 449Episode 46 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

Well... this is just great. Agumon has just told us BlackWarGreymon has appeared. Now, we figure out what he's up to.

-Ken


	80. TK: Day 449Episode 46 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

So... BlackWarGreymon figured out the secret knock. And people are heartless.

-TK


	81. Ken: Day 449Episode 46 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

BlackWarGreymon went after the big bad. Still don't understand why we had to protect him. We got our asses kicked, and our partners had a conversation with the evil Dino on something...

-Ken


	82. TK: Day 449Episode 46 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

Where's a gun when you need one?

-TK


	83. Ken: Day 451Episode 47

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 451: Ken

Episode 47: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny

Dear Diary,

We were too late...

BlackWarGreymon... dead.

We're all his... puppets from the beginning of this...

-Ken


	84. TK: Day 451Episode 47

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 451: TK

Episode 47: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny

Dear Diary,

The gods... they don't want us to win.

Figures. They were always shrewd people.

-TK


	85. Ken: Day 452Episode 48

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 48: Oikawa's Shame

Dear Diary,

We have failed and yet we have found ourselves somewhere entirely different then the expected destination. Hopefully, we can pull through this and defeat this monster.

-Ken


	86. TK: Day 452Episode 48

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 48: Oikawa's Shame

Dear Diary,

We're so close, and yet, I pity all of this. The end is almost here...

-TK


	87. Ken: Day 452Episode 49 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

Davis and ExVeemon fought on. Then everything went bright...

-Ken


	88. TK: Day 452Episode 49 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

I guess I check the dream world off "the places I need to go to".

-TK


	89. Ken: Day 452Episode 49 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

It's funny to watch. All that pain...

I deserve to be in that fake's place.

And yet, Wormmon breaks me out.

I've spent enough time pouting...

Let's end this...

-Ken


	90. TK: Day 452Episode 49 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Dear Diary,

That "Family Together" dream was all a lie. Here's what actually happened:

I'm with Hikari, ruling the digital world.

Sadly, The Black Cat decided to stop by and ruin all the fun.

-TK


	91. Ken: Day 452Episode 49 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 49: Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

We had digivolution montage. And began the ass-kicking of MaloMyotismon!

-Ken


	92. TK: Day 452Episode 49 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

Did that stupid cat seriously have to ruin my dream? Oh well. Let's get this over with.

-TK


	93. Ken: Day 452Episode 50

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 50: A Million Points of Light

Dear Diary,

We did it. With everyone's help, Imperialdramon mode changed to Paladin Mode and destroyed MaloMyotismon. It's over and peace has come...

-Ken


	94. TK: Day 452Episode 50

Dislcaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 50: A Million Points of Light

Dear Diary,

Oh sweet Hikari, you and I will soon be interlocked without fear of death.

Hopefully we can meet soon...

-TK

* * *

And we've reached the end of ...

...

...

...

But we still have a whole lot left:

Revenge of Diaboromon

Episode 78 of Digimon Fusion

DA03

and finally...

The first chapter of DA04...


	95. Ken: 02 Epilogue

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon.

Day 9577: Ken

02 Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Has it really been that long? It's hard to believe we found peace two and a half decades ago. Hopefully, it lasts...

-Ken


	96. TK: 02 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 9577: TK

02 Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Seriously? I see no purpose to this! it's just padding.

-TK


	97. Ken: Day 456DA03 ch 1 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 456: Ken

DA03 Chapter 1: Ironic Funeral of a Friend

Dear Diary,

I keep trying to comprehend what's going on. The one person who truly saw me as a friend, is gone.

What did that girl see within him, to take him as her own? And yet, what they keeping me out of?

-Ken


	98. TK: Day 456DA03 ch 1 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 456: TK

DA03 ch 1: An Ironic Funeral for a Friend

Dear Diary,

Yes! He's finally gone! Now I can truly switch these idiots to my side!

-TK


	99. Ken: Day 457DA03 ch 1 pt 2

(A/N: A little sneak peak for the upcoming changes for DA03)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 457: Ken

DA03 ch 1: An Ironic Funeral for a Friend

Dear Diary,

TK is an asshole. He claimed leadership of the group and claimed Davis never deserved to be leader. I left, Yolei following right behind.

-Ken


	100. TK: Day 457DA03 ch 1 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digmon.

Day 457: TK

DA03 ch 1: An Ironic Funeral for a Friend

Dear Diary,

I've done it. No matter what happens, I will still win...

-TK


	101. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 1: An Ironic Funeral for a Friend

Dear Diary,

Has it really been that long? Yolei dragged me back...

-Ken


	102. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 1: Ironic Funeral for a Friend

Dear Diary,

They're back. It doesn't matter now. All that's left to is wait...

-TK


	103. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 4

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 1: Ironic Funeral for a Friend

Dear Diary,

We reminisce and they pretend that he was a friend. Wormmon and I left soon after. Something told me I wasn't needed here...

-Ken


	104. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 1: An Ironic Return of a Friend

Dear Diary,

We remember that idiot's final day. We pretended that it wasn't our fault. She is coming and he is following right on her heels. There was never anything special about him. And yet... What does she see in him to keep repeating the same action?

-TK


	105. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 1: Ironic return of a friend

Dear Diary,

He's back...

-Ken


	106. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03: An Ironic Return of a Friend

Dear Diary,

We're screwed...

-TK


	107. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03: An Ironic Return of a Friend

Dear Diary,

The train was nice. Nothing special. Hopefully, things go over well with Davis.

-Ken


	108. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 1 pt 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03: An Ironic Return of a Friend

Dear Diary,

We digivolved our digimon and we got beaten by the Empress herself. I wanted to say hi, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Oh Davis, you are just going to end up like the rest of them...

-TK


	109. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 2: The Emperor and the Vandals

Dear Diary,

It's paradoxical, aint it?

-Ken


	110. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Disclaimer: I don't own digimon./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Day 2282: TK/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"DA03 ch 2: The Emperor and The Vandals/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dear Diary,/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Kari and I got out of our funeral outfits and took a break. Contrary to popular belief, getting your ass kicked takes a lot of energy out of you.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"-TK/p 


	111. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 3 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 3: Visions

Dear Diary,

Yolei and I sent out a message. Hopefully, we can bring them all together...

-Ken


	112. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 3 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 3: Visions

Dear Diary,

She approaches. Hopefully, this meeting will go a whole lot better...

-TK


	113. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 3 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 3: Visions

Dear Diary,

We read. We tried to rationalize what we did, to no avail...

-Ken


	114. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 3 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 3: Visions

Dear Diary,

I hate that cat. I hate these people. I want my cock back!


	115. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 3 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 3: Visions

Dear Diary,

Why am I even writing this? I have no parts in this chapter.

-Ken


	116. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 3 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 3: Visions

Dear Diary,

At least I have my privates back. However, I should betray them soon enough...

-TK


	117. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 4 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 4: An Unlikely Friendship of Light and Darkness

Dear Diary,

You realize how pointless this is? For some reason, I have to put my voice in on events I wasn't really apart of. I guess I'll make myself some popcorn...

-Ken


	118. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 4 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 4: An Unlikely Friendship of Light and Darkness

Dear Diary,

Stupid girl somehow broke off of her handcuffs. Oh well, she can do whatever she wants with Kari.

-TK


	119. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 4 pt 2

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 4: An Unlikely Friendship of Light and Darkness

Dear Diary,

We've almost finished. Why Davis gave this to me, who knows...

-Ken


	120. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 4 pt 2

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 4: An Unlikely Friendship of Light and Darkness

Dear Diary,

We boarded the train and get attacked by some robot bird girl. Thankfully, Kari and "Victoria" saved the day. I hope that stupid BlackGatomon/Human hybrid thing dies in a fire.

-TK


	121. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 5 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 5: Traitor

Dear Diary,

We finally finished. Hopefully, they arrive soon.

-Ken


	122. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 5 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 5: Traitor

Dear Diary,

We've finally arrived. It only took us... two chapters.

-TK


	123. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 5 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 5: Traitor

Dear Diary,

We were fools. I should've seen it coming. Now, we've payed the price.

-Ken


	124. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 5 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 5: Traitor

Dear Diary,

Well... That worked.

-TK


	125. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 5 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 5: Visions

Dear Diary,

I should have known then. I was a fool then and a fool now...

-Ken


	126. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 5 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 5: Visions

Dear Diary,

You wanna know something? I hated that one group of characters just as much you guys did...

-TK


	127. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 6: An Alliance

Dear Diary,

Davis is taking us somewhere. I wish he would tell us where...

-Ken


	128. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 6: An Alliance

Dear Diary,

I got my ass kicked one again. At least I got Joe killed.)

-TK


	129. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 7

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 7: Snake among the grass

Dear Diary,

We just waited. Any attempt of action caused us to revert back to the original point. Once this all over, I'm going to kick the genius of that idea.

-Ken


	130. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 7

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 7: Snake among the grass

Dear Diary,

F*** them. If they come back, same response.

-TK


	131. Thanks, I guess?

I don't own digimon.

* * *

(A/N: Ken= Regular, TK=Italic)

Dear Viewers,

Thank you for view this work over 5000 times. _Which is dampened by the fact it was stolen from the two of us!_

Just ignore that. _Ignore him instead._

Hopefully, things will turn out well for the both of us. _He's going to possibly die and I turned got turned into a naga digimon thing. So, no._

-Ken and TK


	132. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 12

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: Ken

DA03 ch 12: One Final Tea Party

Dear Diary,

I was a fool. We were blindsided. Now, Yolei is no more. Replaced by some girl, not even like her...

-Ken


	133. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 9

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 9: The End pt 1: Flipping the Table

Dear Diary,

After dealing with more of those stupid idiots, we went to a bar. We will not leave said bar until the world ends!

-TK


	134. Ken: Day 2282DA03 ch 13

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282; Ken

DA03 ch 13: The End Pt 5: Butterfly,

Dear Diary,

We are all butterflies. All that truly matters, is the flight path we choose to take.

-Ken


	135. TK: Day 2282DA03 ch 13

I don't own digimon.

Day 2282: TK

DA03 ch 13: The End pt 5: Butterfly

Dear Diary,

And so everything ends. Just as this must do the same...

-TK


	136. Ken: Day 502Digimon Movie 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 502: Ken

Digimon Movie 4: Revenge of Diaboromon

Dear Diary,

Three months have passed since we reached peace. Sadly, some virus decided to ruin it. We destroyed Diaboromon, only to get three of our partners trapped in the internet. Then it turned into Armageddemon and merged into the real world. Thankfully, through the power of believing, we destroyed him once and for all!

-Ken


	137. TK: Day 502Digimon Movie 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 502: TK

Digimon Movie 4: Revenge of Diaboromon

Dear Diary,

Internet, what have I done to piss you off? I still don't get why Diaboromon had to come back. It was just some creature from the Y2K bug. Oh well, it kept us occupied long enough...

-TK


	138. Ken: Digimon Fusion Episode 78

I don't own digimon.

Day ?: Ken

Digimon Fusion ep 78: A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!

Dear Diary,

I have kicked two things off of my bucket list. One, to travel into a different dimension (other than the digital world, dream world or dark ocean) and second, I got to kick Myotismon asses! Sadly, this will be my last diary entry for a while...

-Ken


	139. TK: Day Tri Episode 1

I don't own digimon.

Day ?: TK

Digimon Adventure Tri Episode 1: Death to All!

Dear Diary,

I killed them all. So, no more Tri!

-TK

P.S. April Fools! See you in a month or two!


	140. TK: Day Before Tri

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day ?: TK

Dear Diary,

It's almost time. No more waiting, no more clicking. A new adventure. Are you ready? Because I am...

* * *

Notes:

This is the end for now, guys. To everyone who checked this story out, thanks. But, evil TK will be back soon enough...


	141. Unknown: ?

I don't own digimon.

Day ?: ?

?: ?

Dear Diary,

It's been too long. Everything has changed. No longer am I the one in control of my fate. Now, this jester believes she can control it all. No matter, I will protect what I have too...

-?


	142. Ken: Day 4564 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: Ken

Dear Diary,

It's funny. One minute, I'm in the year 2009. The next, it's 2014 and my girlfriend is now constantly asking me for sex. What the f*** did I get myself into?

-Ken


	143. TK: Day 4564DA04 ch 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: TK

DA04 ch 1: Fair so far...

Dear Diary,

After a "night" of drinking, Hikari and I found ourselves in a forest. Other than stupid hybrid gatomon thing getting a new digimon, things are looking n-

The author seriously had to bring those two f****** back?! F*** you, author!

-TK

* * *

Notes:

The Ex-Conqueror diaries will be every other day with The Rabbit and Reaper diaries doing the same...


	144. Ken: Day 4564 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: Ken

Dear Diary,

I sense something. A power, even greater than that possessed me...

Chaos...

-Ken


	145. TK: Day 4564DA04 ch 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: TK

DA04 ch 1: "Fairness"

Dear Diary,

Its funny. Sometimes, you can just know when something big is coming. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. After listening to Aces and Clara's explanation and watching the duo beat a Golemon up, and you people know the rest of the story...

-TK


	146. DigiConjurer: 6K and still going!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day Unknown: DigiConjurer

Episode: 6K and still going!

Dear Diary,

From the bottom of my heart, thank you. The Ex-Conqueror Diaries has now passed the 6,000 view mark, all thanks to you guys. To 1000 more!

-DigiConjurer


	147. Ken: Day 4564DA04 ch 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564:

DA04 ch 2: Still Alive

Dear Diary,

We finally got checked-in. The room was alright, nothing that special. For some reason, a robot bird dropped in. While not the best, it could have been worse...

-Ken


	148. TK: Day 4564DA04 ch 1 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: TK

DA04 ch 1: It hurts...

Dear Diary,

The Infection is a funny thing. It rips one apart, only to put them back together in it's own twisted vision. For me, they turned me into a naga. For someone else, who knows. That's the funny thing about this. You can never know what you'll become. But, it has it's benefits. I know the truth now. Ironically, I want it all to go away. By knowing all that I've done, death is all I desire. i want to be reborn anew, free from my past. But for now, I'm most mad about one person. The diary we all saw... was a fake...

-TK


	149. Ken: Day 4564DA04 ch 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: Ken

DA04 ch 4: And then it all changes

Dear Diary,

Varia got this crazy idea to go searching for this treasure in the jungle. Of course, she took the whole gang along. I should have known that this would end in disaster. But, I said nothing...

-Ken


	150. TK: Day 4564 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 4564: TK

Dear Diary,

It's funny, isn't it? One of the greatest assholes on both sides of the multiverse, have a smidgen of remorse. But, I now know the truth now. I've been a fool this entire time. The answers we're always right in front of me. Because of me, the black cat paid the price. And yet, was it worth it? In a way, yes. Now, I just need to bide my time...

-TK

P.S. I know the truth behind Jestery's parents...

* * *

Notes:

To everyone who's reading this, thank you. Your support for all this time is truly awesome.


	151. Ken: Day 4564DA04 ch 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: Ken

DA04 ch 4: The end?

Dear Diary,

They're gone. It's only me and Ririsu now. And yet, we still have a long adventure ahead! No matter what, we will survive!

-Ken


	152. TK: Day 4564 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 4564: TK

Dear Diary,

Mimi eventually came back, dragging Victoria behind her. Somehow, she managed to take the black cat down. Personally, I wanted to be the one to do it. But, we don't always get what we want...

-TK


	153. Ken: Day 4565

I don't own digimon.

Day 4565: Ken

Dear Diary,

We decided to set up camp in this open clearing not far from our cave. Ririsu and I discussed our plan. We want to build ourselves a house for just the two of us and our digimon. For now, we just mapped it out. We have no clue what we're even doing...

-Ken


	154. TK: Day 4565

I don't own digimon.

Day 4565: Ken

Dear Diary,

We decided to set up camp in this open clearing not far from our cave. Ririsu and I discussed our plan. We want to build ourselves a house for just the two of us and our digimon. For now, we just mapped it out. We have no clue what we're even doing...

-Ken


	155. Ken: Day 4747

I don't own digimon.

Day 4747: Ken

Dear Diary,

It's been so long since my last entry, but here goes. Work on the home is in full-swing. We got the foundation up and our now starting to put the interior walls together. Ririsu is warming back up to me, thank god. As much as life is getting better, I want answers. I always had. But, that hunger intensifies...

-Ken


	156. TK: Day 4747

I don't own digimon.

Day 4747: TK

Dear Diary,

I keep trying. And yet, I keep coming back. In a way, it is both a power and curse. "Flower" just went on a mission. Even when I knew who she once was, it still doesn't change it. One day the end will come, bringing down angels in an attempt to set things right. And yet, they're the final endgame boss both sides will have to face...

-TK


	157. Ken: Day 4930

I don't own digimon.

Day 4930: Ken

Dear Diary,

We finished building the home. As nice as it is to finally be done with that hurdle, I still can not find an end to my hunger. Everyday, I search for something new, yet find nothing...

-Ken


	158. TK: Day 4930

I don't own digimon.

Day 4930: TK

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to understand it now. Soon, I will be free. I just need to bide my time and wait...

-TK


	159. Ken: Day 4995

I don't own digimon.

Day 4495: Ken

Dear Diary,

The balance has shifted. Something big is coming. And yet, I know it. We have met before, all those years before. She is a monster and yet, a hero...

-Ken


	160. TK: Day 4995Project Digital ch 12

I don't own digimon.

Day 4995: TK

Dear Diary,

Victoria has returned to normal. As such I lashed out at her. She's just as strong as she was before getting caught up in all of this. It's funny. In truth, I know her secret.

I would tell you oblivious buffoons, but what would the fun of that be?

-TK


	161. Ken: Day 5015

I don't own digimon.

Day 5015: Ken

Dear Diary,

Today, I met myself. More of, an alternate version of myself. He was an alright guy, a little bit crazy...

-Ken


	162. TK: Day 5015

I don't own digimon.

Day 5015: TK

Dear Diary,

I have done it. But, I know I can't keep doing this for much longer for I know the truth. The angels are coming to destroy us all. And yet, it is my faith to die. But, I can still steer the chosen towards the right path...

-TK


	163. Ken: Day 5016

I don't own digimon.

Day 5016: Ken

Dear Diary,

Just another typical day. Not that I could really call it that. This time, the dark blades stopped by and wrapped our entire place with toilet paper. What we did to annoy them, who knows...

-Ken


	164. TK: Day 5017DAO ch 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 5017: TK

DAO ch 5: The Legacy of Me

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, nothing of much interest happened. I met up with Hikari and I completed my bucket list. Which primarily consisted of one thing. Making sure my legacy continued on. So, I gave my diary to Hikari and something to the boy of shadows. After, I allowed death take me in, possibly for the final time. And yet, I am fine with it. All stories eventually end. Whether it be a long epic or a series of diary entries. It can't go on forever.

-TK


	165. Ken: Tri PV 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri PV #2: Now with 50% more confusingness!

Dear Diary,

I sat a desk and ignored the camera pointed at me. I guess I'll have have wait four more months in order to find out why I'm looking at a desk.

-Ken

* * *

Notes:

A big thanks to Ajora, who's friend actually found the evidence that Ken is the brown haired person.


	166. TK: Tri PV 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day Unknown: TK

Tri PV #2: Where's the dialogue?

Dear Diary,

I pointed at something. I talked to the camera. I jumped into the air. Yet, they didn't let us speak. How dare they do that!

-TK


	167. TK: Day 5019AoC ch 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Advent of Chaos ch 1: Introductions pt 1!

Dear Diary,

Did you know, there exists a nice version of me! He isn't around anymore.

-TK


	168. Ken: Day 5019AoC ch 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

AoC ch 1: Okay then

Dear Diary,

Ever since I started this, I wondered if sense existed here. I know the answer now. It does, but someone has sprinkled it across this crazed multiverse!

-Ken


	169. TK: Tri PV 3

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri PV 3

Dear Diary,

Wait a minute... This is Tri PV 2 with a few new scenes! Oh yeah, and they added dialogue. This movie still doesn't make a lick of sense in my book.


	170. Ken: AoC ch 9

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day Unknown: Ken

AoC ch 9: Fight!

Dear Diary,

We defeated Chaos. Even then, I didn't really play a big part. Ririsu and I just used our digimon to beat up as many of those Scorceressmon as possible. It helped to visualize as you-know-who along with the ability to use our ultimates. In a way, it had been too easy for us.

P.S: I feel strangely lucky...

-Ken


	171. TK: Tri Movie pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Movie 1: Bored, Bored, Bored...

Dear Diary,

So far, I've dropped Makoto Naegi off a bridge, practiced my ocarina skills and helped a troll missile launcher snipe Tai.

-TK


	172. Ken: Tri Movie 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri Movie 1: Death!

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm dead. At least in this timeline, mind you. However, this is judging by the digivice that's about twenty feet away from the group.

-Ken


	173. Ken: Day 5020

I don't own digimon.

Day 5020: Ken

Dear Diary,

After watching myself die in Tri, I'm now quite fine with my current fate. Best to savor it though, because who knows what we'll be thrown at us.

-Ken


	174. TK: Day 5020

I don't own digimon.

Day 5020: TK

Dear Diary,

It's almost that time. Soon, Tri will appear and the gates will open. Then, I can practice my abilities as a humble asshole.

-TK


	175. Ken: Day 1597Tri episode 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 1597: Ken

Tri Episode 1: Name on a screen

Dear Diary,

For all my friends an I's hard work, what do we get? Our names on a computer screen. That's it. Not even a mention of us!

-Ken


	176. TK: Day 1597Tri Episode 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 1597: TK

Episode 1: My Hats!

Dear Diary,

And so, my honest asshole adventure through Tri begins. However, someone has stolen my hats!

-TK


	177. TK: Day 1597Tri Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 1597: TK

Tri Episode 1: Her

Dear Diary,

Kari bores to some extent. Maybe it's the fact that I'm technically married to a much interesting version of her, but she seems so bland! You'd think after three years she would gain her personality back...

-TK


	178. TK: Day 1597Tri Episode 1 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 1597: TK

Episode 1: Master Thief-Dark Knight

Dear Diary,

So, I went to Matt's practice. It was alright, I guess. I'm not a huge fan, but I can pretend to care. Afterwards, two men in black business suits showed up and attempted to grab us. So, I used my master skills in thievery and blood magic to easily kick their asses. What did you expect me to do, go with them?

-TK


	179. TK: Day 1597Tri Episode 1 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 1597: TK

Tri Episode 1: Griping

Dear Diary,

We beat three kuwagamon up. At the very least, Gatomon didn't get nerfed again. On an interesting and slightly related note, once the stupid author is finished with these four episodes, you'll have to wait till late winter of 20 fucking 16!

#FuckCrunchyroll

-TK

P.S. I've been very naughty...


	180. TK: Day 1598Tri Episode 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 1598: TK

Tri Episode 3: Yawn...

Dear Diary,

Turns out, I don't know how to use a calendar or even remember when episode 1 ends and episode 2 begins. After that, I murdered a bunch of people, hung out with Izzy and abused my offscreen powers a whole bunch.


	181. TK: Day 1599Tri Episode 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 1599: TK

Tri Episode 4: Done for now

Dear Diary,

It's over, just in time too. There is no turning back now, for the angels are coming.

-TK


	182. Ken: Day 5022L0g3cy ch 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 5022: Ken

L0g3cy ch 4: Intruders

Dear Diary,

Wonderful, fucking wonderful. A bunch of "friends" decided to stop on by and destroy my peace.

In a way, it was a dream come true. And yet, they're the reasons I stuck in this mess. Oh well. Even when dealt a shitty hand, you got to play...

-Ken


	183. TK: Day 5021

I don't own digimon.

Day 5021: TK

Dear Diary,

It's almost time. In a way, it's strange to watch the successors of Alpha. Especially that detective. He obviously knows a whole lot more than he's letting on. As much as I want to grill him, now is not the time.

-TK


	184. TK: Day 5022 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 5022: TK

Dear Diary,

Well, she blew her top. Not that surprising when you think about it. At least I'm still thankfully.

-TK


	185. TK: Tri PV 4

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri PV 4: No...

Dear Diary,

How dare they pull this... I have already lost patamon once, I just can't lose him again...

-TK


	186. Ken: Tri PV 4

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri PV 4

Dear Diary,

So, I got a part. Even if it did require me to steal the coat from that Code Geass guy.

-Ken


	187. TK: Day 5022 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 5022: TK

Dear Diary,

So, Jestery owns all of us now? You just can't hold a monopoly on this sort of thing.

-TK


	188. Ken: Tri PV 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri PV 5

Dear Diary,

So, I killed some eggs and stepped through some flowers. Whoopee doo.

-Ken


	189. TK: Tri PV 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri PV 5

Dear Diary,

The joke's on you, Victoria! I found someone other than Hikari and Kari!:P

-TK


	190. Sam: Tri Preview 2

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Sam

Tri Preview #2

Dear Diary,

In a way, I get it now. We should have known this was all an elaborate trick. I know this for I am not Ken...

-Sam


	191. TK: Tri Preview 2

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Preview #2

Dear Diary,

And so, we return to this place. In a way, it is our punishment. And yet, it is our safety...

-TK


	192. Ken: Day before Tri ep 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Dear Diary,

So, Tri is almost upon once again. See you people on the other side.

-Ken


	193. TK: Day before Tri ep 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Dear Diary,

For as over-hyped as this was, I really was hoping that would be the end of it.

Along with that, Jestery can go fuck herself.

-TK


	194. Ken: Tri Episode 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri Ep 5: Bored, Bored, Bored...

Dear Diary,

All I got to do was watch Primary Village burn to the ground. After that, I did something offscreen.

God I am bored out of my flipping mind. Do any of you viewers have a solution to that?

-Ken


	195. TK: Tri Episode 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Episode 5: Hot Springs

Dear Diary,

After a few months of waiting for something to happen, we have decided to go to a hot springs! Not that I get really that much screen time to begin with. As such, we all need to fucking focus on Meiko then.

God, it's only episode 5 and I already hate her...

-TK


	196. Ken: Tri Episode 6

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri Episode 6: Kick me!

Dear Diary,

So, I made another single appearance today. Which, involved running behind people. At the very least, I got to kick TK in the balls.

-Ken


	197. TK: Tri Episode 6

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Episode 6: Meikosode

Dear Diary,

So, Meiko hogged the whole episode with Mimi. I barely got any fucking screentime due to her. Even then, she's probably a clone of Yolei.

-TK


	198. Ken: Tri Episode 7

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri Episode 7: Banjos

Dear Diary,

Today, I taught myself to play the banjo. That way, I can become a banjo player if this emperor job falls through.

-Ken


	199. TK: Tri Episode 7

I don't own digimon

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Episode 7: Shitters

Dear Diary,

The food sucks, Meiko looks stupid and I'm tired of her. Hopefully, this day will end soon.


	200. Unknown Sender Spectactular

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: ?

Dear Diary,

Hello people. It's me, Sam. You know, the guy from Diary of a Conqueror? I am going to return soon to this place. After all, can let these two morons celebrate 200 chapters and 10,000 views on their own...

-Sam


	201. Ken: Tri Episode 8

I don't own digimon.

Day ?: Ken

Tri Episode 8: Clone?

Dear diary,

Today, I decided I was a clone. As such I kidnapped Meicoomon and caused Gomamon and Palmon to digivolve to their mega forms. All part of the plan...

-Ken


	202. TK: Tri Episode 8

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Episode 8: Half-way done

Dear Diary,

I made it to the half-way point. All that's left, is the abridged. Help me god...

-TK


	203. Sam: Tri Abridged ch 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Sam?

Tri Abridged ch 5: Back in the saddle!

Dear Diary,

I'm back! Now I just got to find Varia and have sex with her. Oh yeah! And I killed a guy! He deserved it in my defense


	204. TK: Tri Abridged ch 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged ch 5: Filler and Sex

Dear Diary,

All I got was some filler and sex. Most of which, was recorded by a bush. I wonder who that could be?

-TK


	205. Sam: Tri Abridged ch 6

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Sam

Tri Abridged ch 6: Slap!

Dear Diary,

Today, I slapped some people. That's pretty much the extent of what I was allowed to do. I did see Varia though.

-Sam


	206. TK: Tri Abridged ch 6

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged ch 6: Nothing to do...

Dear Diary,

So, this stupid abridged thing allowed me to do nothing. As such, I tricked Kari into destroying her apartment. Which I videotaped of course and then uploaded to youtube. At the very least, I get to do more next chapter.

-TK


	207. Sam: Tri Abridged ch 7

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Sam

Tri Abridged ch 7: Sex Tape Time

Dear Diary,

So, I found Varia. As such, I did the one thing we always do. You know, make a whole lot of sex tapes! Because you just have to be dirty while their still is time left.

-Sam


	208. TK: Tri Abridged ch 7

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged ch 7: Yawn...

Dear Diary,

I'm bored. At the very least, there's a new Tai in the form of Makoto. Totally, will not take advantage of this at all...


	209. Sam: Tri Abridged ch 8

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Sam

Tri Abridged ch 8: Only Reason

Dear Diary,

Today I got to do things! Even if said action was the equivalent of a magical girl transformation sequence. Here's hoping for more next movie!

-Sam


	210. TK: Tri Abridged ch 8

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown:TK

Tri Abridged ch 8: Distrust and Premonitions

Dear Diary,

Soon it'll happen. Soon, she'll take him away. Not that he or the people reading ever gave two shits.

-TK


	211. Ken: Tri PV 6

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri PV 6

Dear Diary,

I have fulfilled my required cameo within this movie! I used my digivice of course. And by that, I mean the prop one. After all, it would be a total waste for them to use the actual one.

-Ken


	212. TK: Tri PV 6

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri PV 6

Dear Diary,

Go fuck yourself, author. If you even cared, you wouldn't post this. After all, you're just a big fucking chicken!

-TK


	213. Ken: Day 5023

I don't own digimon.

Day 5023: Ken

Dear Diary,

Somehow, Ririsu and I managed to get out unscathed. I cannot say the same about everyone else, sadly. Hopefully, they too made it out.

-Ken


	214. TK: Day 5023

I don't own digimon.

Day 5023: TK

Dear Diary,

Well this is fucking wonderful. This 'Talos' guy shows up and attempts to kill people. At the very least, I and a couple others manage to escape. Everyone else, I have no idea. They probably died meaningless deaths.

-TK


	215. Ken: Day 5024

I don't own digimon.

Day 5024: Ken

Dear Diary,

Everything that I worked for, destroyed by those fiends. It is kind of heart-breaking, in a way. But there is no use to dilly-dally. Ririsu and I need to find a new place we can call home.

-Ken


	216. TK: Day 5024

I don't own digimon.

Day 5024: TK

Dear Diary,

And so the world burns. Funny how things work out in the end. Even then, can our heroes finally save the day? Only time will tell...

-TK


	217. Ken: Day 5025

I don't own digimon.

Day 5025: Ken

Dear Diary,

All around us, these 'angels' attempt to take us down. As much as we want to fight, it is a losing battle. But we must keep fighting, no matter the difference in power.

-Ken


	218. TK: Day 5025

I don't own digimon.

Day 5025: TK

Dear Diary,

Today, I got a mysterious message.

Evil TK,

You have been invited to compete in the Advent of Champions Tournament.

Do you accept?

Yes or No

I naturally accepted, of course. I guess it's time to show the world I still am the best.

-TK


	219. Ken: aoc ch 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Advent of Champions ch 1: Nothing to do but watch

Dear Diary,

I finally got a chance to relax. It feels kind of nice, even if I wanted to be the one fighting. Oh well.

-Ken


	220. TK: aoc ch 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Advent of Champions ch 1: Fuck him

Dear Diary,

Figures. Of course the author would fucking include me. I just wished it wasn't so soon...

-TK


	221. TK: aoc ch 2

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Advent of champions ch 2: Waiting

Dear Diary,

After exiting my bay, I waited and shot Makoto. Seriously, that guy and I really need to stop crossing paths...

-TK


	222. TK: aoc ch 5

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Advent of Champions ch 5: Long overdue

Dear Diary,

Finally, this tournament finished up. Took him long enough.

-TK


	223. TK: Tri Ep 9

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Episode 9: Calm before the storm

Dear Diary,

We went to Ken's. He wasn't there. I'm not quite sure what we even expected. Afterwards, we went to Izzy's to watch him do nothing except push a button. Personally, it's all downhill from here...

-TK


	224. TK: Tri Abridged ch 9

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged ch 9: Nostalgia

Dear Diary,

I visited Ken's house and ran into Victoria. Does she really have to cut my privates off every flipping time? It quite annoying and straight-up childish.

-TK


	225. TK: Tri Ep 10 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Episode 10: Today I fucked up

Dear Internet,

I've just made the most stupidest mistake of my life. For some god forsaken reason, I've decide to tempt fate. And fate bit back...

-TK


	226. TK: Tri Abridged Ch 10 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged ch 10: Out in the distance

Dear Diary,

It's funny in a way. For so long, I thought this nightmare wouldn't ever end. But with the end in sight, I feel unsure about all of this. When this all over, wht we'll become of this? I just don't know...

-TK


	227. TK: Tri Ep 10 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Ep 10: One by one...

Dear Diary,

We decided to grab our digimon. Nobody even considered asking Izzy about it. Which, makes this act perfect for me.

-TK


	228. TK: Tri Abridged ch 10 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged Ch 10: Dead bodies and haphazard decisions

Dear Diary,

Some days I wonder if what I did all that time ago was right. But by the same token, if I hadn't allowed myself to die all that time ago, would it change things? It's a question I do not know the answer too. And that is what frustrates me. But I know this though.

There is no turning back.

-TK


	229. TK: Tri Ep 10 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Ep 10: The hiding of blows

Dear Diary,

Matt came over. Somehow, I managed to hide my secret once more. All I wish for now is a chance to step back and be cleansed of all this. Maybe then, I can finally be done with this...

-TK


	230. TK: Tri Abridged ch 11

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged: On the edge

Dear Diary,

I didn't get any appearances in this chapter. Which greatly pisses me off. After all, I'm like the only awesome character left there...


	231. TK: Tri Ep 11

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Ep 11: Tripping

Dear Diary,

It is coming. Soon, we will fall once more...

-TK


	232. TK: Tri Abridged ch 12

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Abridged ch 12: Okay then.

Dear Diary,

Two endings. Two fucking endings! How the hell dies that make sense?!

-TK


	233. TK: Tri Ep 12

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Ep 12: Unthinkable

Dear Diary,

It happened. Now, we'll just have to face the consequences.

-TK


	234. TK: Tri Ep 13

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: TK

Tri Ep 13: A new hope

Dear Diary,

Well that didn't last long. One moment, I thought I lost everything. The next, I find myself staring right back at it again. Funny how that works. Hopefully, I can bring Patamon back...

-TK


	235. Ken: Tri Ep 13

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Ken

Tri Ep 13: Denied

Dear Diary,

Gennai is the emperor? That's a stupid plot twist! It should be me that's taking the place of the emperor, not that random guy. Oh well.

-Ken


	236. Ken: Day 5490

I don't own digimon.

Day 5490: Ken

Dear Diary,

By some miracle, they've returned. And while not everyone was able to make it back, I'm glad this was the group that did. Maybe now, we'll have a chance at taking the angels on...

-Ken


	237. TK: Day 5490

I don't own digimon.

Day 5490: TK

Dear Diary,

I'm here. By some crazy miracle, I've gotten back here, all thanks to that crazy white mage. That still doesn't mean I like her master, not at all. He's still a jerk in my book!

-TK


	238. Ken: Day 5550

I don't own digimon.

Day 5500: Ken

Endgame Point

Dear Diary,

The preparations are almost complete. Soon, we will be taking the last of the angels that wreaked havoc on our land. It's been far too long since I've got to partake in anything combat-related. Hopefully, this will all work out...

-Ken


	239. TK: Day 5500

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 5500: TK

Endgame Point

Dear Diary,

It's funny.

If you told me over two years ago that I would find myself on such a crazy adventure. I probably would just shoot you in the face. But now, I'm pumped. Let's finish what we started!

-TK

Endgame: Ex-Conqueror Diaries reached.

3/9 Endgames achieved


End file.
